The shadow of his hand
by thelivingtree
Summary: i'm still new to this so there isn't really going to be anything special its just an armature yaoi i'm making
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Aki i'm a 29 year old college student studying human psychology

i'm single and just kind of finding love in this crazy life of mine

(aki leaves school and walks home he's alone)

hey aki an unknown voice calls out.

who's that aki says (he turns around)

it was akio one of aki's friend's

o hey aki says with a very genital grin

would you want to still hang akio says. i cant i'm busy why not some other time aki tells akio

Okay akio says with also showing a very sad face

aki finally goes home and just does some late night work and then prepare for the next day

he gets a text from dai asking about what are we going to be doing for class

aki tells him about the test their going to have to talk on how the mentality of a person functions

when aki wakes up the following day and walks out of his house about to go to school he notices that someone leaves a small rose on his door step

aki thinking it was just the wind leaves it and walks to school

later in the day he gets a call from akio who told him asked him if he got a rose

aki asking akio if he did that akio slowly breaking down confesses that he loves aki and that he wants to spend his life with him

aki creeped out but a bit flattered then says we can try but no one must never know about us.


	2. love grows like a rose

(aki and akio talk for hours)

so ill maybe see you tomorrow yes akio says to aki

ill see aki says goodnight and the two hang up

the next day aki wakes up and does his daily rutine and notices that akio is outside waiting for him

aki surprised goes outside and talks with akio and told him they would talk later on

akio then tells aki that he would still want to talk to him and that he cant really wait

aki and akio were not new to each other they have been friends since elementary school

akio and aki then walk to school togher all while talking about the many things that happened in their lives

they then reach class and that was when they broke

later when it was time to leave akio was waiting for aki and the two silent walk back to aki's house

akio hangs at aki's house for a while but then he realized that he should be getting back

but since akio lives far and it takes him hours to get back home he asked aki if he can spend the night

sure aki said and he asked him if he wanted to sleep in his bed and aki can sleep on the couch or he can sleep on the couch

akio then a bit nervous said "can i sleep with you" he says a little jittery

a little flattered and then a bit nervous "were both guys" aki says

"just because were two guys that doesnt mean we cant share the same bed i love you aki" akio says

"fine" aki says

the two gather into aki's bed for the night aki on the right and akio on the left

"i sometimes get lonely but i get use to it" aki tells akio

"well now i'm here and i wont leave you alone" akio tells aki

(akio gives aki a small hug while they both lay together in bed)


	3. Chapter 3

aki feels something touching him on the lower part of his back side

akio is that your knee pressing in my back

aki then touches the thing that was touching him only to revel that akio was stiff in his crotch

akio then embarrassed then said "why are you touching there"

it was poking me aki says "o i'm sorry" akio says

but then aki felt strange as if he had the feeling of lust over whelm him for a second

and then he felt it and he couldent hide it

"akio" he says "are you into guy's?"

"well the only guy i'm interested in is you aki" akio tells him

"if you want do you want to do it?"

"i would love to" akio tells aki

akio and aki start to slowly take off their clothing and the two glare at each others naked bodies

"your beautiful even naked" akio says to aki

"so are you"

aki layed down and akio began to suck on aki's erection and aki began to slowly moan from the pleasure

akio then moved up to his neck and was liking and genitally biting it then the two passionately make out

akio then gets on aki's hard cock and starts to moan as each centimeter was going in

aki then liking the feeling then starts to slowly thrust into his partner making their bodies go fully warm

akio then grabs aki's face and puts it close to him

and slowly whisper how much he loves him

aki then slowly reaching his limit then said "i'm gonna come" akio then happy and also exited then came all on aki's chest and some even landed in his mouth

aki then came in akio and the two break their connection and lay calmly in bed while staring at each others eyes

"did you have fun" akio said to aki

"it was very interesting and very enjoyable" aki said

"sorry i came in you and sorry if i hurt you internally" aki tells akio

"its ok it felt really good" akio tells him

the two then share one last kiss and go straight to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

the next morning akio wakes up before aki and sneaks off to see make him breakfast in the morning but before he was able to fully creep out

aki wakes up and asks where is he going

akio said he was going to make brekfast for him

"that won't be necessary i don;t really eat all that much in the mornings anyway" aki says

"isnt it a weekend so we don't really need to go to school or work today" akio says

"o yeah so i can sleep in" aki says with a grin

"would you still wanna eat" akio was saying

"i would love to"

later in the day the two lovers were watching a romantic movie while eating chocolate

"akio" says aki

"yes" says akio

"i think we shouldn't be together" aki says

"why can't we" akio tells him

"its not even because were just guys its because i don't want people to think were together and they will make fun of us"

"fuck them" akio says to aki

"but also the sex was good but i regret it its not you its me and i just want to break it off"aki explains

"ok...ok"akio says as he starts to cry and then walk out and go home

aki then starting to regret it then sits on the couch just to cry knowing he made a huge mistake out of many people akio was the only one that treated him good and now that he's gone he might not ever want to talk to aki again

a few hours pass by and aki sits at the edge of his bed still sobbing quietly he then gets a message from akio and the message said "i'm sorry i made upset and you don't have to ever see me again but ill always love you"

aki then calls akio and he gets the voice of a drunk person on the edge speaking all kinds of gibberish

aki then runs to akio's house and he finds akio passed out on the floor

"akio akio akio" he screams he then soon finds a bottle of pills next to akio's body he then realized that akio is dying

he then calls an ambulance and they soon take akio to the hospital and unfortiontly akio passes away they were to late

aki then regreating everything he did and what he said to akio was the biggest mistake of his life

he then soon went home and he was found 3 days later drowned in bath water his own wrist slit

a note lay in the sink that reads "hello my name is Aki i'm a 29 year old college student studying human psychology and i made my boyfriend kill himself its all my fault and i am so sorry if this hurt anyone"

aki wakes up in a garden that's full of many plants and a calm pond he then sees akio sitting alone near the pond watching the koy fish

"akio i'm so so sorry i did what i did to you and i'm sorry that you had to die"

"we all have to die at some point aki and i'm sorry i left you and now here you are in the afterlife with me"

the two spirit lovers then stay in peace for all eternity and their bodies were soon buried next to each other


End file.
